Get Happy
by TheSilentTrowaBarton
Summary: One shot For my sister. Toph decides that everyone is too depressed after leaving Ba Sing Se. Upon speaking to Sokka, she decides that he needs a new girlfriend. Katara and Aang watch the spectacle from afar.


Get Happy

A/N: I've never stepped outside Mai and Zuko for Avatar fics. I'm really sorry if I mess this one up guys. This is for my little sister who went through my fan fic folder and gave me hell about having nothing to do with Toph. "I don't want to read about Zuko, I'll leave that to you." Tay

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.

The earth king sat lethargically on the now resting Appa, while Bosco bounced about on the ground below. "What do you think will happen?" His voice still held worry, though time had managed to dull the pain.

"You really can't be sure." Sharpening his boomerang had become a way to cover-up whatever emotions were attempting to force their way out. "Now that Azula and Zuko are working together, we're pretty much screwed." Sokka looked out over lake where Katara and Aang were. His mind had initially wished to say something about them, but he dropped it. The depression that hung around the group had been a little too much for him to take.

"Alright!"

Sokka over at the forward voice, "Alright what?"

Toph jumped up from her spot, tossing Momo carelessly off her lap, "It's time to get happy. You all are driving me up the wall."

Bosco growled in somewhat of a questioning manner before rising to his paws.

Sokka looked into the reflection of his boomerang then back at her. "Well what do you suggest? Aang just about died right in front of us, the only Fire Bender to ever show us any gratitude other then that one guy from the forest just got captured trying to help us, and the whole Earth Kingdom just fell to the Fire Nation princess."

The Earth King rose a finger, "And I'm rather hungry."

"That too." Sokka agreed.

Toph huffed for a moment, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. But think about it, it's really not all that bad."

"How so?" Sokka sighed tossing his arms into the air, "I mean, seriously! Aang's over there spending all his time getting healed by my sister-"

"Oh you think he minds?" Toph laughed.

"I'll ignore that." Sokka frowned, "And Suki might be dead…"

She muttered, "Works for me."

"Hu?"

"Nothing!" She smiled widely at him.

"And to top things off, now we're going to have to fight two Fire Benders, the Dai Lee, the crazy lady with the knives, and phsyco pokey girl."

The earth king smiled, "Sounds like fun."

Toph pointed to him, "See! That's what we need!"

The earth king waved when Sokka glanced over at him. "That's nice and all Toph, but it's kind of hard to keep a good attitude when everything that you've worked for crumbles into tiny pieces."

"What happened to 'positive attitude' guy?" Toph walked over and sat in front of him.

Sokka leaned backward a bit when she hunched forward to give him a good glare. Part of her ability to control her facial expressions still weirded him out. "H-he left a long time ago."

"Pft, when your girlfriend died?" Toph was speaking of Suki of course.

"Miss Beyfong!" The earth king pleaded, "Be a little more sensitive."

"Come on, so you kiss her once and you're going steady?" Momo hopped onto Toph's shoulder and chattered.

"How'd you know about that?!" Sokka became slightly dumbfounded.

Toph leaned her head backwards and laughed, "Ha! Everybody knows!"

Sokka was silent for a moment as he looked out onto the water. "So you think that they're…you know…"

Toph shrugged, "Who cares? Twinkle toes isn't ever gonna do anything, even though Katara's doing her best to be straight forward about it."

Sokka laughed, "What? Katara's not doing anything! Aang's doing all the work!"

"Yeah, and Bosco can fly."

Bosco trotted over to the two and sat with a thump. Momo quickly jumped to his shoulder and began chittering to Appa. Sokka watched the spectacle unfold for a moment, then shook his head.

"Stop that!"

The earth king chuckled in the background as Sokka grabbed Momo for a moment and tried to shut him up.

"Stupid animals, making all this noise."

Toph pulled Momo from Sokka's hands and sat him down on the ground where he scampered off fairly irritated. "Oh get over it." Toph stood up then planted herself comfortably in his lap. "Besides, they just got a third member. They're excited."

"What are you doing?" Sokka looked at the tiny Earth Bender that had taken the liberty to make herself comfortable on his lap.

Toph jabbed his knee, "So we have to talk about this Suki thing."

Now it was making a little sense. "We do?"

"Yeah!" Toph spread her arms out before her, "She's probably dead you know. And come on, you NEVER SEE HER!"

"Coming from a blind girl." The earth king chimed in.

"Thank you." Toph kicked her feet about, "So I'm thinking, you should probably make other plans."

He couldn't help but laugh just the slightest bit. "Oh yeah?"

Toph nodded, "Now, I'm thinkin' you need to stop dating all these 'soft girls'. They keep dying on you, yah know?" Katara had obviously been speaking to Toph about Yue. "You should get someone with more of an attitude! That way they last longer."

Sokka nodded with a smile, "So what do you suggest?"

"Well," began to make motions in the air.

"Hey Aang." Katara pointed to the shore as she finished healing another one of his wounds.

Aang turned his head for a moment and smiled largely, "What's he doing?"

Katara crossed her arms and smirked, "Nice one Toph."

"Hu?"

Katara rolled her eyes and followed it with a huff. "Oh like you couldn't see it coming?"

"See what?"

Katara shook her hand toward the Earth Bender clearly glued to Sokka's lap, "Toph and Sokka."

"…what about them?"

Katara slapped herself on the forehead, "Aang, Toph likes Sokka."

"No way!" Aangs expression became one of pure entertainment as his usual wide grin graced his face.

Katara laughed, "Alright, let's get back to closing up the rest of your burn."

"Woah." Aang's head was still turned toward the spectacle as Katara had begun water bending again.

"What?"

Aang pointed to Sokka as he squarely planted a kiss on Toph's cheek, "That."

Katara raised any eyebrow. "Maybe my brother's not so dumb after all."

A/N:bows: I'm still in Mai mode guys. Sorry if there's a little too much of a Fire Nation feel to the story. (It was all I could do to keep something about Mai and Zuko out of the story. gahhhh so many katara jokessss.) Anyway, I suppose I should go back to my MaixZuko fics now. The title comes from the Song 'Get Happy' by BWitched. (It's comanding everyone to pick themselves up and chear up.) Thanks to those who review. (No flames.)


End file.
